overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shasuryu Shasha
Shasryu Shasha (シャースーリュー・シャシャ) is the leader of the Lizardman Tribes and chieftain of the Green Claw Tribe. He is the older brother of Zaryusu Shasha. He was also amongst the few surviving lizardmen whom fought against Cocytus himself. Appearance Shasryu Shasha is a lizardman, he has dark green and charcoal black scales, a trait that he shares with his younger brother, Zaryusu Shasha. His is quite striking as he is incredibly huge, making average height lizardman look small. A single long, white and old scar stand out on his black scales like lightning. Personality Shasryu has a playful personality. He is one of the most practical minded lizardman by far so in the Wetlands. Though he follows his ancestors traditions, he is not blinded by them and is willing to take a new path to forge a new future for his people. Background Shasryu Shasha is the current Green Claw chieftain. He has won the competition to be a chief twice in a row, and due to this success, managed to retain his position without needing to fight any challengers to his authority. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Shasryu greets his younger brother Zaryusu at the village fisheries. He praises his brother's ingenuity in introducing the fish farm to the tribe, making harvesting fish from the lake more stable and productive. His brother brushes aside the praises, insisting that the farms wouldn't have existed without his continuous support. He along with his tribe witness the arrival of Ainz's messenger who declares the impending doom of the lizardmen. At the tribal council, Shasryu supported his brother's idea for a tribal alliance with all lizardmen in the Wetlands. While his brother went to gather the representatives from Red Eye and Dragon Tusk, Shasryu gathered the representatives from Razor Tail and Small Fang. At the gathering of the chieftains, all members agreed to unit and placed Shasryu as the head of the Lizardmen Alliance. The Two Leaders Arc When Mare Bello Fiore visited the Lizardmen's village, Shasryu rushed to greet the Floor Guardian. After informing him of the whereabouts of Cocytus, both he and Mare shared a conversation of the operations of the new fish farms. Abilities and Powers Shasryu Shasha is not only a skilled warrior, but also a proficient druid that combines his magic with his weapon. Main Equipment * '''Steel Sword: '''Unlike the bone and claw weapons made by regular lizardmen used, Shasryu's has a forged weapon from pure steel. About 2m in height it signifies his status as chief of the tribe. Its also equipped with magic, which increases its sharpness and prevents from rusting. Relationships Zaryusu Shasha As eldest born, he is quite supportive of his younger brother and tries to help him reintegrate him into the tribe even though travelers are forever marked as outsiders. Wishing for his brother to settle down and have family, he encourages him to seek a mate despite his stigma. Zenberu Gugu Zenebru, after meeting the Green Claw chieftain, challenged Shasryu Shasha to a duel during the initial chieftain introductions in order to see who was stronger. Much to his delight Shasryu agreed but asked to postpone their duel, when the scouts that returned gave their report of the enemy's movements. Trivia * He was later revived by Ainz after he was killed by Cocytus in a battle by the request of Zaryusu. * He is currently the chief of all the lizardman tribes united as one and is assisting in the construction of the fourth modified fish farm. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Druids Category:Magic Caster Category:Chieftain Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick